


What if Anna Loved Demon Bitches Too?

by kabaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Biting, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Masturbation, PWP, Painplay, Queer Character, Roommates, Sadly, Selfies, Spanking, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, a lot of brief mentions of surprisingly kinky things, annaby - Freeform, author doesn't really understand how alcohol affects people, dean doesn't look too great in this sorry, hella dirty talk, hypothetical voyeurism, i don't even know just read it, i guess, if you're not into it it's literally all less than a quarter of a sentence so, it's not actually as kinky as I'm making it sound, oh god it's not actually this intense sorry, pretty much, very brief:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabaddon/pseuds/kabaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna goes on a date with cheese breath, sorry, Dean, leaving Ruby home alone to consider why she's so upset about this date in the first place.</p><p>"In fact, Ruby wouldn't be surprised if Dan tried to have sex with her in his dumb car. That behemoth was a gas guzzler, as hideous as it was impractical, and Anna deserved way better. If Anna was going to have sex in a car, it had better be in a convertible at a deserted beach with enough wind to not get overheated but enough sunshine to stay warm, followed by a well-planned nap and picnic. Specifically, Ruby's convertible and Ruby's well-planned nap and picnic. It suddenly occurred to Ruby that she might be drunker than she originally anticipated. She and Anna had been best friends for years, ever since they roomed together in college. Ruby was not having sexual thoughts about Anna, especially while she was probably having sex with cheese breath. It just wasn't happening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Anna Loved Demon Bitches Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything ever, so please go easy on me! :) It starts out a little slow so constructive criticism is literally so welcome you have no idea like even if you write "wow this doesn't suck as much as i thought it would" i will be thrilled, even more so if you write something i can do to improve
> 
> right so um  
> yeah  
> *clears throat*

Ruby lounged lazily on the ground of their apartment, Anna's sparkly iPhone held high over her head as she took ridiculous selfie after selfie.

  
"Damn it, Ruby," Anna muttered, setting down her tube of mascara. "You're wasting the battery. I only have so much space!"

  
"I'm giving you something to get off to when you come home unsatisfied from your date with cheese breath," Ruby smirked, contorting her face into an impressively hideous grimace for the camera.

  
Anna rolled her eyes, secretly amused by her roommate's selfies but unwilling to encourage her. She finished applying her lipstick, smacking her lips loudly and getting up to spin in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

  
Ruby's smile faded as she trailed her gaze up Anna's lithe body. Her pink dress was gauzy and asymmetrical, accentuating the dip of her waist and the soft swell of her breasts. Glossy red hair floated around her face in wisps. The effect was ethereal.

  
"You look," Ruby said quietly, clearing her throat. "Great. Cheese breath is going to be all over you."

"You think so?" Anna asked, oblivious to the way that Ruby's eyes lingered at her slender neck, where the necklace Ruby had bought her for her 21st birthday hung. The silver angel wings seem as delicate and exquisite now as they did the first time Ruby saw them in a shop in New York.

"Yeah. Use protection! If he says the condom won't fit, remember that time when Gabriel came over and we ran out of water balloons!" She snickered, tossing Anna's phone in the air.

"Ugh, way to get me in the date mindset," Anna groaned. "Hey, give me that!"

"Hey hey," Ruby drawled, stretching lazily on the plush carpet. "I only took, like, nineteen. Don't pretend like you won't cherish them. Print them out. Use them to wallpaper your closet. Make it a shrine to me. Organize prayer groups. Sacrifice fruit roll ups to win my good graces. Name your children after me."

"Hilarious," Anna mumbled, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and rummaging through one of the piles of dirty laundry on the ground. "Have you seen my key?"

"The one with hello kitty or the one with camo?"

"Um, I guess camo? I think I lent hello kitty to Gabe last time he was here." She grabbed a pair of strappy white high heels, holding them up against the black suede boots. "What do you think?"

"You could look in the fridge." Ruby yawned. "Probably the white ones, I think."

"Perfect-" Anna said, upending a pile of tshirts and pulling out her key as the doorbell rang. "Oh, shit."

"Hey Dan, is that you?" Ruby called, stuffing more goldfish in her mouth. "Did you bring lots of cheese to eat on your date?"

"Ruby, would you grow up," Anna hissed, throwing on a smile to let him in. "Dean, how was the drive?"

"It was great," Dean said, smiling at Anna. His eyes dragged up her body like Ruby's had, but they didn't pause on her necklace or the way her hair framed her face. "Oh! I got you these." He smirked, pulling out a bouquet of roses. They were beautiful, but they clashed with Anna's airiness. Especially tonight, Ruby knew that lilies or lilacs or zinnias, even daisies, would have suited her better.

Anna glanced down at them like she knew this too, but her face was nothing but grateful when she looked up. "They're beautiful, Dean," She simpered. Ruby frowned, knowing her friend was playing dumb. "Thank you."

"Just as beautiful as you are, sweetheart," Dean leered, leaning against the doorjamb. He cast a distrustful look at Ruby. "Well, our reservations are soon. Shall we?" He held the door open for Anna, letting her walk in front of him and using the opportunity to ogle her rear. He shot a knowing wink and a pointed "Bye, demon bitch" back at Ruby as he closed the door. Bastard.

Ruby picked herself up off the floor, dusting off her jeans and preparing to search the apartment for that bottle of whiskey she knew she had hidden for this very occasion, wondering why she felt so resentful and hurt.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ruby lounged lazily on the ground, empty bottle clutched loosely in her grip. Gritty guitar and shouted vocals reverberated around the apartment and Ruby could hear a neighbor's angry knocks. Well, it certainly wasn't her fault that her idiot friend decided to go out with cheese breath and now she had to wait up to make sure she hadn't been murdered. Girls like that had no preservation skills. It was Ruby's job to keep them safe. The world would be a sadder place with one less ginger.

Ruby glanced at the clock, groaning. It was past 2 AM. Anna and Dan were probably going at it right this very minute. In fact, Ruby wouldn't be surprised if Dan tried to have sex with her in his dumb car. That behemoth was a gas guzzler, as hideous as it was impractical, and Anna deserved way better. If Anna was going to have sex in a car, it had better be in a convertible at a deserted beach with enough wind to not get overheated but enough sunshine to stay warm, followed by a well-planned nap and picnic. Specifically, Ruby's convertible and Ruby's well-planned nap and picnic. It suddenly occurred to Ruby that she might be drunker than she originally anticipated. She and Anna had been best friends for years, ever since they roomed together in college. Ruby was not having sexual thoughts about Anna, especially while she was probably having sex with cheese breath. It just wasn't happening. Not to mention, Anna didn't even know Ruby was pansexual. Ruby herself had known since she was 15, but she'd dated Luke for the last five years and hadn't really gotten back into dating. Or screwing, really. Everyone she picked up seemed to have bright red hair and big brown eyes.

"Not that that describes Anna," She slurred quietly to herself. "Because she's dating Dean now. Dan. Damn it. We're calling him Dan, Ruby. He's not important until you learn his name. Anyway that totally doesn't describe Anna, there's no way you love Anna because Anna loves cheese." She giggled quietly to herself. "But… What if Anna didn't love cheese? What if Anna loved," Hiccup. "Demon bitches?"

Ruby let her eyes fall shut, her lips pulling up into a smile. She knew she tended to talk to herself when she was drunk, but the music was loud and she was home alone. "What if Anna loved demon bitches. What if Anna loved demon bitches? What if," She paused, letting the image flit behind her closed eyes. "Anna loved demon bitches underneath her? What she would she say," A black fingernail trailed down Ruby's muscled stomach until it reached the button of her shorts. "If she walked in?

"Would she like me like this? Tell me how beautiful I look when I'm," She gasped softly, slipping the button open. "So hot, just thinking about her? Would she love how wet I get, just for her, only for her?" The shorts slipped down off her hips.

"Do you think she'd call me baby? Do you think her skin would burn where I touched her?" Long fingers delved beneath black lace, rubbing lightly. "Do you think she'd tell me how long she's wanted this, wanted me?" Her hips began a soft rolling rhythm.

"Do you think she'd bite, leave a mark like I'd never let anyone else? Do you think she would take advantage of how completely hers I am?" A hand snuck up, rolling a hard nipple between expert fingers.

"Maybe she'd call me a slut. A pathetic, needy slut who fantasizes about a straight girl," White teeth sank into a plush red lip, a barely stifled moan. "A whore who can get off imagining her friend finger-fucking her but hasn't been able to actually have sex in months. A whore who would let herself be tied up and blindfolded, degraded and used just to be close to someone." Ruby whimpered, hips stuttering, fingers circling furiously.

"And I'd beg, fuck, I'd beg her to fuck me, I'd give anything just to have her look at me, touch me, she could call me anything she wanted, anything, baby, slut, bitch, sweetheart, fuck, she could call me Dean if she wanted, I wouldn't care," Copper exploded in her mouth, the pain almost sharp enough to feel through the haze, but her teeth just dug into her lip harder. "Take anything she'd give me, one finger, the tip of her tongue, her entire fist, fuck, I'd come instantly, ten times, a hundred times, just knowing it's what she wants me to take," She cried out, fingers in a frenzy, tweaking her reddened nipple even harder. "Slap me, spank me, cut me, fuck me, fuck me with my own blood, make me feel it," Her legs started to tremble, fingers rubbing hard against her clit. "Come on, baby, make me say it," She panted, shuddering, her walls convulsing as she crashed into orgasm. "Make me scream it. Fuck, ANNA!" She howled, the sensation washing over her proving to be too much as she blacked out.


End file.
